


Why My World Burns

by khaos_bramblespatch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Kyoshi Uniform Make Zuko Go BRRR, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, We're Still Killing Cabbages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaos_bramblespatch/pseuds/khaos_bramblespatch
Summary: A mostly-canon slow burn fic that I thought up because of one (1) fanart of Sokka on Pinterest. Mostly in Zuko's POV.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Bato & Hakoda (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so please go easy on me! I plan to keep this as short as I can while still following canon as closely as possible. Each chapter will be either two or three of the shows episodes. This particular chapter covers "The Boy in the Iceberg" and "The Avatar Returns".

In all of the three years of his banishment, he hadn’t seen a whisper of the Avatar. They had started by taking residence in the Western Air Temple. His uncle told him this might be a good time to relax, to heal. He had yelled at Uncle then, called him old and lazy. Zuko looked over at the old man who was playing Pai Sho with one of the other crew members. He still thought that was right. He had gone as far north as he had dared, asking traders going to the Northern Water Tribe if they had heard anything about the Avatar. All had shaken their heads no and he travelled on. The Earth Kingdom was the next on the list. He went around the entire kingdom, stopping in every Fire Nation colony to ask around for the supposedly 100-and-something-year-old man. Nothing. Zuko was getting irritated. He wrapped around by the beach near Ba Sing Se and onward to the Eastern Air Temple. Nothing at the temple either. He was getting tired of this. When he neared Kyoshi Island, he turned south, towards the Southern Water Tribe. There, finally, a glimmer of hope for the banished Prince. A large blue beam of light. His search was over.

Zuko got ready to land on the pole. He shouldered the Fire Nation’s light armor and insulated pants. Finally, he pulled the spiked helmet onto his head. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. _I get to go home_.

When Zuko’s ship lurched and he exited with his guard, he was expecting more, well, at least more then one boy who looked almost as old as himself. The rest of the tribe was women and grandparents and little children. The boy in front of him was shorter and the war paint on him face made him look more like a kid playing pretend than an actual warrior.

“Where is the Avatar?!” He yelled, happy with how his voice carried around the village. The boy tried to attack him, Zuko merely dodged and grabbed one of the older women near him. “He would be around this age?”

A teenage girl gasped and grabbed at the woman when Zuko pushed her away as no one answered him. The boy charged at him again with a spear which Zuko broke apart with his forearms. The boy looked at him surprised. For a moment, Zuko held the Water Tribe boys gaze, blue like the water surrounding the pole. Zuko repressed a shudder and grabbed the broken butt of the spear and hit the boy in the forehead with it.

“It’s me you want!” A voice came from behind the villagers, and they parted to revel a young boy, younger than the one with the blue eyes. The young girl and the boy he had been fighting looked at him and he shrugged. “Hi Katara. Hi Sokka.”

_Sokka_ , Zuko thought. It was a fitting name.

Then the boy turned back to face Zuko. “I’m the Avatar.”

“ _You’re_ the Avatar?” Zuko nearly exploded, rage flowing and asking to be released through flames. “You’re just a kid!” Smoke tickled his nose as he breathed it out.

“Well,” the Avatar spoke again. His stance was relaxed and looked only as if he was talking to a friend. “You’re only a teenager.”

At that Zuko yelled and let out a blast of fire. The Avatar flew on the stick he had been holding in a half-moon and Zuko followed him with his flame, nearly hitting the villagers in his rage.

The Avatar widened his eyes at the flames and stopped moving. “If I go with you, you’ll leave them alone?”

Zuko didn’t even have to think about that. A village with only one boy as a protector? The rest being women and children? There was no reason to attack them further than getting the Avatar. Zuko nodded and the Avatar walked towards him.

“Aang, don’t!” The girl, Katara if Zuko remembered correctly, tried to grab at the Avatar’s arm, but the boy, Aang, curled her fingers onto themselves and smiled at her.

“I’ll be alright Katara,” Aang reassured, stepping up to Zuko. He in turn shoved Aang towards one of the guards behind him and back onto the ship.

Once back on the ship, he left the Avatar to his guards and headed back up to the helm to talk to the crew. His lips moved without him really knowing what he was saying. His thoughts kept flickering back to the boy with the warrior’s paint.

His eyes had been filled with a kind of rage, maybe even fear. Zuko thought, _that must’ve been what I looked like when I spoke up at the war meeting._ He shuttered at his own thoughts. Thinking again, the blue in his eyes had been piercing, it had made the young Prince want to spill his feelings to the Southern Water Tribe boy, maybe even lean in and…Zuko shook his head as the ship rocked.

He was already on the way down the ship’s tower, blasting the door to the deck open to see his guards fighting the Avatar and his two friends. Zuko’s eyes darted from Aang to Sokka. He cursed at himself for getting distracted and turned back to the Air Nomad.

He was flinging his staff around and air blasting crew members off his ship. Katara looked like she was dancing before she lifted her arms and made some water freeze around Sokka’s ankles.

“Katara!” The boy yelled, going down to crack the ice with the boomerang in his hand. Zuko almost laughed at that, but an air blast from Aang made him focus back on him as he was shoved back against the tower. He quickly scrambled back up and blasted at Aang with a quick ball of fire. Aang easily dodged it and swept his staff steeply upwards. An ice cliff that hung above them suddenly came down on the ship, rocking the iron vessel.

Zuko was furious, but when he turned back to fight the Avatar, him and his friends were flying away on a sky bison. “Dig this ship out! Follow them!” He turned to see a few of his fire-bending guards trying to unfreeze a few of his others. “Uh, after you’re done with that.” His eyes followed the bison again, his thoughts once again on the dark-skinned boy with piercing blue eyes.

~ ~ ~

Later that night, Zuko sat in front of his meditation candles. He needed to be calm if he was going to get through the next week. Uncle had told him that the ship needed repairs and the port they were stopping at was one that General Zhao controlled. Spirits, he hated dealing with Zhao.

He snapped and created a small bit of flame on his fingertips, lighting the candles one by one. Each tiny flame seemed to welcome him into the heat, though small. He settled back onto his crossed ankles and felt the flames within his body. Uncle had taught him how to feel them, pulsing and warm and alive.

_That is always the hardest part for people to understand. Fire is not just a thing of destruction, but of life,_ he heard Uncle’s voice in his head. _It is meant to bring about something in you, Prince Zuko._

Zuko could feel the fire now, laughing, dancing, waiting. He breathed in, the fire grew smaller, he breathed out and it fanned the flames. He did this a few times before his mind began to wander, almost easily back to the Water Tribe boy. One word was in his mind, one picture:

_Sokka, his blue eyes._

His eyes opened almost instantly, and the candle flames extinguished themselves. Zuko was breathing heavily, his brain at war with itself and these feelings about Sokka. He should talk to Uncle; he would be the least likely to laugh at him and maybe be able to give some advice.

Zuko pulled his door open and took the few steps down the hall to Uncle’s room. He knocked quickly on the door and when he heard a muffled ‘Come in’, he pushed the door and shut it behind him.

Uncle was facing his own set of candles, the flames going up and down with his breathing just like Zuko’s had. When he opened his eyes, the flames stayed until he waved a hand over them and they disappeared. “What can I do for you, Nephew?” He turned to look at Zuko, a smile threatening his lips.

Zuko sat down on his ankles again in front of the older man. “I-“ he started, but his throat closed up, the words stuck. “I would like to ask your advice on something Uncle.” He bowed his head when he said this and could hear his uncle rustling around in his dresser and heard the clinking of ceramic. When he looked up again, Uncle had a teapot in hand and was brewing tea. He sighed and pulled his legs crossed underneath himself. He knew this would be a long conversation.

“Well, Nephew, what would you like advice on?” Uncle held the pot in his hands, heating it to the right temperature. Zuko sighed and waited for steam to start rising and Uncle to pour him a cup of the brew.

He took the cup and touched it to his lips. He could smell the scent of chamomile and could feel his throat start to loosen. _Uncle always knows the best tea for the occasion_ , Zuko thought as the liquid warmed his mouth and throat. When he had nearly finished his first cup, then he felt like he could talk. “I can’t stop thinking about someone.” He couldn’t see, but he felt his cheeks heat at the admission. After he said the first thing, it was like he couldn’t stop it, like his brain needed to get it _out_. “The blue, I can’t stop thinking about it, it’s like my brain can’t get over the color!” He sighed and pulled his hair down from it’s ponytail. “Uncle, I don’t know why I can’t stop thinking about them.”

The look of desperation on his nephew’s face seemed to shock Uncle, but not enough that he didn’t speak, “Well, Nephew, when someone likes the another enough, they can’t stop thinking about them.” Uncle watched as Zuko’s face got redder, hidden a little by his hair now that it was down. “Was it that Water Tribe girl?” he asked as innocently as he could, trying desperately to hide his smile.

Zuko felt a pit in his stomach. He had never even thought about it being _Sokka_ that he was attracted to. Spirits, the words ‘attracted to’ settled on top the pit in his stomach. None the less, he trusted Uncle, and so he shook his head no. “The boy,” He muttered quietly, ready to feel the burn on his skin, of hand or flame he didn’t know yet. He dared to peak up at Uncle, who just had on a smile, pulled tight over his teeth. “Uncle?” Zuko asked timidly, losing all regality from his tone and hunching over to protect his stomach area.

Uncle shook his head and leaned over to Zuko, wrapping his arms around the boy. And even though he might’ve flinched, that only made Uncle hug tighter. “I’m glad you told me, Zuko.” The way Uncle said his name made Zuko’s chest tighten. “Now,” he said, pulling back from the hug but still holding Zuko by his shoulders, “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me about this Water Tribe boy?” Uncle’s teasing smile was back and he laughed heartily when Zuko pushed him away and blushed.

“Uncle!” Zuko barked, though there was not bite behind his words as he gratefully accepted more tea. “I don’t know,” he murmured, back to sipping the tea. It had gone a little cold, so he warmed his hands and took another sip. “I don’t think I should be getting attached to the enemy.” He left the cup near his lips and let his teeth nibble on the lip.

Uncle chuckled again. “I don’t know Prince Zuko,” his eyes gleamed with mischief, “You might come to see that he isn’t as much of an enemy as you think.”

Zuko only shook his head and sighed, “I have no idea what you mean by that Uncle, but thank you for the tea.” He stood and pulled his hair back up into its ponytail, “And for listening.”

Uncle nodded and shooed him out of the room, “Of course Nephew, now get out so I can go play Pai Sho with the captain. I plan on having him give me his White Lotus tile tonight.” Uncle made shooing motions as he followed Zuko out of the door and shut it behind himself.

“Don’t go too hard on him Uncle,” Zuko slightly smiled and headed back to his own room, content for now with the things he had said, and the things Uncle had said. He slept well that night, thoughts of blue swimming through his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I'm trying to post on Saturdays, but my motivation is non-existent and I have so many other things going on in Life. Thank you and hope you enjoy!

Zuko _hated_ dealing with Zhao. The wretched man had somehow gotten both the banished prince and his Uncle into his tent for tea and his talk of war. Zhao was expressive as he talked, Zuko knew he should be paying attention, but the last few days had been ruthless with images of Sokka berating his brain, and not just what of the Water Tribe he had seen, but some of what he hadn’t. He zoned back in before the thoughts could get further.

“And before years end the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule!” Zhao’s smile was hideous as he turned to look at his two guests, “The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war.”

Zuko got angry at that, he had seen first-hand just how delicate the situation was, even within the Fire Nation’s own colonies, “If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!”

It seemed like the outburst hadn’t dampened Zhao’s mood at all as he sat on one of the pillows on the floor, “Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue.” He smirked and continued, “So, how is your search for the Avatar going?”

Zuko didn’t like where the conversation was headed. He wanted to keep Zhao as far away from the Avatar’s trail as possible. Thankfully, Uncle took the moment to knock over what sounded like a weapon rack.

“My fault entirely,” Uncle said as he back away from the mess, all eyes on him.

Zhao just rolled his eyes and focused back on Zuko. “Did you expect to find him? The Avatar _died_ a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the airbenders.” Zuko felt his face twitch, it was just a twitch, but he knew Zhao saw. “Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?”

_Shit_ , he thought, cursing his face for the betrayal. This shouldn’t go like this, it can’t. “No. Nothing.” He hoped that the general would leave the subject alone.

“Prince Zuko,” Zhao stood and took a step towards him, “the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war.” Zhao’s face contorting into a malicious smirk and leaned in towards Zuko, “If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you’ll tell me what you found.”

“I haven’t found anything,” Zuko spit. Spirits, his face was starting to hurt from all the scowling he was doing. He forced it to relax and took on an almost mocking tone and locked his gaze with Zhao’s, “It’s like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on Uncle, let’s go.” He turned to leave, almost out of the tent flaps before two guards crossed their spears in front of him.

A soldier entered the tent and bowed to the general. “Commander Zhao,” the soldier said when he straightened, “we interrogated the crew, as you instructed.” Zuko felt his heart sink to his knees. He knew his crew wasn’t very loyal to him. “They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.”

Zuko could feel the heat of Zhao’s breath on his neck as he whispered, “Now remind me, how _exactly_ was your ship damaged?” Zuko tried his best not to shudder.

“The Avatar,” Zuko sighed out. _I guess this is how it has to be_. “He isn’t 100 years old. He’s around twelve.” Zuko could feel his shoulders slumping, but forced them to stay straight. “He is a master airbender. And he is travelling with a waterbender.”

Zhao growled as he paced the length of the tent, “So a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?” Zhao stopped his pacing and looked dead into Zuko’s eyes. Zuko hated the color of them. He’d much rather be looking at the blue that almost haunted him daily. “You’re more pathetic than I thought,” Zhao spit. Zuko grimaced but held his tongue.

Zhao addressed his guards, “Keep them here until I leave port. I’m going after the Avatar myself.”

“Afraid I’ll stop you?” Zuko challenged, facing the condescending man. He was tired of this, so, so tired.

“You think you can stop me?” Zhao laughed, “Impossible.” Zuko balled his fists. Again, he felt the flame in his core burn brighter, asking to be let out. “You can’t compete with me. I have hundreds of warships and you barely have a crew. You’re a banished prince,” Zhao continued, getting closer to Zuko. “No home, no allies. Your own father doesn’t even want you.”

Zuko snapped, “You’re wrong! Once I bring back the Avatar, my father will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!” It had to be true, his father had to take him back. Those were the terms of his banishment.

“If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes, you are a failure, a disgrace to the Fire Nation,” Zhao had no emotion in his voice.

“That’s not true,” Zuko ground out. He tried to catch Uncle’s eyes, but Uncle was pointedly looking straight ahead.

“You have the scar to prove it,” Zhao mocked, arms smugly behind his back, looking like he wanted to get punched. He turned away to start putting some things in a bag.

“Maybe you want one to match!” Zuko snaped, he could feel the heat almost burning his hands, though he wouldn’t let any flames show. Not yet.

Zhao turned with a smirk, “Is that a challenge?” His eyes were shining with the violence to come.

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Agni Kai, sunset.” He opened his eyes to stare resolutely at Zhao.

“Very well,” Zhao’s voice almost sounded like it was laughing. “It’s a shame your father won’t be here to watch me humiliate you. Your uncle will have to do.” He waved his hands and the guards uncrossed their spears and he left the tent.

“Prince Zuko!” It was the first time he had heard Uncle speak in a while, and his tone waws almost accusatory, “Have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?”

Zuko reflexively reached to feel the very edge of his scar. It didn’t hurt anymore, but he could still feel the stinging, the burning of his father hand, “I’ll never forget.”

The wait for sunset was sat in heavy silence between him, Uncle, and the two guards. After what seemed like an eternity, another guard came into the tent to fetch Zuko and Uncle. Zuko stood and stretched. _Finally_ , he thought, following the guard to a flat cleared out area by the docks. He could feel Uncle shuffling behind him, and he spoke quietly, “Remember your basics, Prince Zuko.” Uncle patted his shoulder as they got to the arena.

“I won’t let him defeat me,” Zuko began to take off his shirt. He was going to defeat Zhao; it was already a decision he had made. And he knew he was going to have to take some advice from Uncle.

When Zuko faced Zhao, the older man was grinning at him. It pissed him off. He fired a shot at Zhao, then another and another. Zhao blocked every blast and smiled through them. _Good,_ Zuko thought, driving another straight-forward blast at the general. He was breathing hard, but this was good, Zhao would think he could beat him.

Zhao seemed to take the bait and aimed his own fire towards Zuko’s feet. It made him leap back, and he could tell Uncle was shouting at him, but the blasts that Zhao shot at him kept him from hearing the words.

Zuko was on his back now, the wind knocked out of him. He could feel the heat from the fire whips in Zhao’s hands near his sides. He could see the fire as Zhao’s hands lit up.

Zuko’s mind was in turmoil. It was too much like the last Agni Kai. He lashed out with his legs, turning around so his stomach was on the ground, and he felt Zhao trip over his legs. He pushed his arms underneath himself with enough force to land on his feet..

Zhao looked at Zuko with true fear as the Prince started to slam his foot to the ground, creating walls of fire from his feet. It was an earthbending move that Uncle had taught him. He kept pushing Zhao until he was the one laying on the ground.

“Do it,” Zhao conceded, closing his eyes to the impending blast of flame. Zuko looked down on him, the rage building into the fire on his fist. He shook as he blasted the ground next to Zhao’s head, the black smoke from the burning wood billowed. “That’s it?” Zhao said as Zuko stepped away. “Your father raised a coward.”

Zuko just shook his head. His father had never been the one to raise him anyways. “Next time, I won’t hold back.”

He could hear the rustling of Zhao’s clothes as he stood and he watched as Uncle rushed behind him and the sound of him grabbing something. When he turned around, he was faced with Zhao, his foot towards Zuko’s head. Zuko got angry again, but Uncle started to speak, “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?” He pushed Zhao’s foot towards the man and he landed on his ass. “Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you.” Uncle turned to guide Zuko back to the ship. “Thank you for the tea, it was delicious.” He called over his shoulder.

Zuko’s heart felt almost giddy at what Uncle had said, “Did you really mean that Uncle?” His voice was quiet as they reboarded their own, now repaired, ship.

“Of course.” Uncle smiled like he was telling a secret. “Ginseng is my favorite.” Zuko could only slightly smile as he went to the helmsman to set a new course.

~ ~ ~

It had been almost a week on the water, and no more news of the Avatar. Zuko had taken to meditating during the day as well as before he went to bed at night. Sokka’s blue eyes still haunted him, and that was what lingered in his imagination at the moment as the flames grew and shrank.

Those blue eyes were dazzling. Zuko could feel his chest tighten. His brain had been betraying him recently, the blue extending to the parka Sokka had worn and possibly what was beneath it. _I can let myself wander a bit_ , he thought, tracing the Water Tribe boy’s jaw with his mind’s hands. His mind wandered down Sokka’s neck to his arms, almost caressing the muscles he thought he remembered. He could feel himself getting hard. It had been so long since he had had any alone time, maybe he could…

He was shaken suddenly out of his daydream at a knock on his door. He took a few deep breaths then, “Enter.” He heard Uncle shuffle into the room though he kept his eyes shut. “The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news of the Avatar.”

“Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it,” Uncle started. Zuko could hear the worry in his tone. “Don’t get too upset.”

Zuko sighed and the flames grew a bit brighter. “Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it.” The Prince felt he was right in this, that he would stay calm.

“Okay then,” Uncle said. “We have no idea where he is.”

Zuko could feel the flames explode in front of him. “What?!” He yelled, turning to face Uncle.

Uncle only took a fan from his robe sleeve and fanned at his face. “You know, you really should open up a window in here.”

Zuko only huffed as he extinguished the flames and grabbed the scroll Uncle had been holding out of his hands. “Give me the map.” He looked at the zigzagging line that had been tracking the Avatar’s movements. “How am I going to find him Uncle?” His finger traced the line, “He’s clearly a master of evasive maneuvers.”

Zuko tried to think. It was getting more and more difficult to track the young airbender, but he thought that he might have an idea. _What had Mom said the Avatar cycle was? Air, water, earth, then fire?_ He hoped he was right.

“Tell the helmsman to set a course towards the Earth Kingdom,” Zuko spoke quietly, though he knew Uncle would hear. “I think that the Avatar will be looking for an earthbending teacher next.”

Uncle nodded and took his leave of the Prince, hopefully to go tell the helmsman to head towards Earth Kingdom waters. Zuko sighed and slumped against his bed. It would be a long trip.

~ ~ ~

“Excuse me, my Prince,” The servant who bowed before him could be no older than 20. Zuko thought he was kind of handsome. The boy had even called him ‘my Prince’, as if to him, Zuko had never been banished. It was nice. “I have news from the market,” the servant’s eyes lit up as he continued, “The Avatar, he’s on Kyoshi Island.”

Zuko stood abruptly, “The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?” So he _had_ been right. He started to follow the retreating servant out into the hall, “Uncle, ready the rhinos! He won’t get away from me this time.”

“Are you going to finish that?” Uncle called after him and Zuko turned quickly on his heel.

“I was saving it for later,” he huffed and once more turned to almost sprint down the hall.

Zuko spotted the same servant little ways down the hall, still alone. He suddenly got nervous and cleared his throat. The servant whipped around and seemed startled by Zuko’s presence. “My Prince,” the boy dipped his head low in greeting. When his eyes raised again, there seemed to be a moment of panic when he noticed that Zuko was holding the still steaming fish. “Is there something wrong?”

Zuko didn’t know what to do, it felt like it had before when he was trying to talk to Uncle about Sokka. Spirits, he couldn’t get that Water Tribe boy out of his head. “Um, I wish to have dinner in my quarters,” Zuko finally said, holding out the tray for the boy to take.

The boy looked surprised but took the plate anyways. “Is there anything else, Prince Zuko?” The servant looked up at him and smiled softly.

Zuko’s stomach felt, giddy maybe, at being able to have alone time. “No,” He grumbled out, not waiting to see the servant’s reaction and quickly paced to his room.

As soon as he had disrobed to just his tunic and pants, the servant knocked. “Enter,” Zuko called out. He had his back to the door, but he heard the clink of the plate as the boy set it down on the small table that held his meditation candles.

When Zuko turned around, the servant was still there, looking at him with a curious expression. “I brought you your dinner my Prince,” the servant held out a small cup of a light-colored liquid, “As well as some tea. Your uncle said you might want some.”

“Thank you,” Zuko said, taking the cup from him. The servant turned like he was about to go, but Zuko called out, “Wait. Your name?”

The servant looked at him like he was crazy, “Razu.” He stood there expectantly now, but Zuko waved him off and in a flash, Razu was gone.

Zuko quickly ate the steamed fish and bolted the door. He lit his meditation candles and sat in front of them once again. Zuko willed his breathing to steady again, finding the little pricks of heat in his mind. He sighed at the familiarity of them and took a few deep breaths.

~ ~ ~

Kyoshi Island was fast approaching on the horizon. Zuko could feel a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Hopefully, this was it. He could bring the Avatar back to his father in chains. His feet carried him to the ship’s underbelly, the pen where they kept the Komodo rhinos.

Zuko own mount was already dressed, the Fire Nation red saddle a pretty contrast to the beast’s almost black hide. She seemed to see him and twisted her head to nuzzle her bottom horn against him. He chuckled slightly and patted her head.

He mounted the rhino and faced his men. “I want the Avatar alive!” He whipped his mount around again and started the descent to the island. There seemed to be no one on the island, though Zuko had thought he remembered his mother’s stories about the fierce warriors that had come from this island. He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. He could think about this later.

He and his men found their way into the village, but it was, wrong, somehow. There wasn’t anyone on the main street. _This might be better_ , Zuko thought to himself, _there won’t be any innocent lives lost_. He had always tried his best to keep his flames controlled. Always.

He stopped his mount at the start of the street as his soldiers moved on. When the other three rhino riders had made it halfway down the road, he could only watch as the warriors his mother had talked about came like a storm from the between the buildings. They pushed some of the soldiers to the ground and another came barreling straight towards him.

He scowled and threw a few blasts of fire towards her. She dodged both and used the closest building to jump above him. Zuko whipped the rhino around completely and he heard the loud thump as the beast’s tail contacted with the warrior’s armor.

When he looked at her again, she was on the ground. He drew a breath and punched a bit of fire towards her. It would have dissolved before getting to her, maybe only burning a few bits of stray hair, but before it could get there, another warrior jumped in front of her.

_No, not just a warrior,_ Zuko thought with dread as he watched Sokka dispel the blast. He wouldn’t forget those eyes for anything. It was enough of a distraction for another warrior to kick him off his rhino.

He looked up and he was suddenly surrounded by the warrior that had knocked him off his saddle, the one who had first attacked him and Sokka. He felt the fear take hold of his chest. In a flash, he wiped his legs around himself, flames coming from the soles of his feet, much like the move he had done in the Agni Kai with Zhao.

When he stood and turned around, only Sokka was left standing. Zuko again twisted his leg to shoot fire, which Sokka jumped over. He tisked and aimed again, this time higher, hitting the Water Tribe boy in the side. Sokka fell to the ground with a grunt. Zuko didn’t have time to take in the sight before he was back out on the street in a fighting stance.

He looked up in the air to see the sky bison flying away from the island. “Back to the ship,” he yelled as loud as he could. He couldn’t let him go that easy. “Keep him in your sights!” He rushed back to the awaiting Komodo rhino and mounted. The rest of his crew was now on foot, their rhinos not having stayed long after the riders had fallen.

He marched his men back to the ship quietly. His blood seemed to boil under his skin. _This_ close to catching the Avatar, yet here he was. Returning to the ship without him once again. _Though,_ Zuko thought, _I will not lose sight of him again._

“Sire!” Zuko heard the voice of Razu call to him, and he saw the boy pointing towards the sky. He looked in time to see a monstrous sea creature reared above the burning town.

He thought he could see the airbender perched on the beast, but before he could do anything else, the monster was spraying water on the fires. He had just enough time to hold his breath before a wave of water was crashing down, threatening to knock him off the saddle.

He coughed, water flying away form his lips, and he cursed under his breath. The water had soaked him thoroughly, chilling him.

“Keep going,” he gritted out nudging his rhino forward again. By the time they had gotten back to the ship, Zuko could barely see the flying bison headed farther into Earth Kingdom territory. _But it’s something._

He watched as the rest of the crew filed onto the ship, stripping their drenched over garments into a pile on the floor. He spotted Razu shivering in the corner and he frowned. “Build a fire on deck,” he called out as he heated is own body.

As the crew scurried to follow his orders, he scaled the stairs to the helm. He refused to let the Avatar get away again.


End file.
